My Wish Upon A Star
by Obsessive Rainbow Stalker
Summary: Near deciedes to throw all logic aside and wish upon a star one night. He wishes for his crush to finally love him. But what he didn't expect was waking up with cat ears and a fairy named L. And Mello is the only who can see them wonder why? AU / Yaoi fi
1. The wish

Near a normal college student was always quiet and never noticed

Near a very intelligent college student who was always quiet and never noticed. One day after wishing that the one boy he likes to notice him on a shooting star. He wakes up The next mourning feeling completely different. He has cat ears and bright yellow eyes. But the strange thing is…. No one can see it but him and Mello.

Warning: YAOI!

Disclaimer, for the whole story, I don't own Death note runs away in tears

**Chapter One**

_This is illogical. _

_Completely impossible._

_But I'm desperate right now and you could tell me jumping off a cliff would work and I would do it._

The albino looked up from his dorm window spotting a shooting star fly across the sky. Squeezing his extremely dark eyes he wished three times before opening his eyes to see the star was gone. Disappointed that he had lowered to such trivial ideas he made his way to his bed. He whispered his wish out loud using the last ounce of hope he had that it would come true.

"I wish Mello would notice me."

Xoxoxo

"_I wish Mello would notice me."_

A small miniature person landed on the outside of the glass window.

"That must be the person who called upon me all this time," The person said tapping his pale chin and staring at the sleeping human boy.

He flew over and stood beside the albino's head. Reaching into his back pockets he pulled out a small piece of stone. It glowed as the fairy pressed it to the pale neck and fused into it leaving a small mark.

"Now we wait."

Xoxoxo

"Ehhh gnn…" Near grumbled as he threw his covers off of him.

He checked out the window spotting the sun peak out of the hill tops, 'It's six thirty.'

"You're good."

Near jumped and spun around towards the voice. There on his night stand was a…

Fairy.

He looked like a human with the blue jeans and white shirt only if you overlooked the small fluttering crystal wings and miniature body.

"This has to be a dream," Near muttered to himself.

"Nope this is real," The fairy grinned and flew in front of Near, "You can call me L."

"You can call me Near."

Oh my god. Was he just talking to a figment of his imagination? Wait… he just said he was real but his mind could play tricks on him. He could have finally snapped and be need of a mental home.

Unknowing to himself Near reached his hand foreword poking L in the stomach.

"Hey! Hey! I'm real buddy!" L shouted rubbing his stomach, "Geez you don't need to poke me."

"I'm sorry… But I am still 89 percent sure I am going crazy."

"Well if you don't believe I am real look in the mirror. That outta show you I am real."

Near walked to his mirror and nearly let passed out. He regained his composure and did a double check to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His hands reached up rubbing the pair of white fluffy cat ears on top of his white hair and the fluffy cat tail swinging behind him.

Nope.

This was one hundred percent real.

Or he was just one hundred percent unstable.

"Did you do this to me?" Near forced out the question as he clutched the fairy in his hands.

"Yeah."

"Why?!" He asked as the fairy gave him the look as though the answer was suppose to be oblivious.

"Because you wished for it."

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did. And I quote, 'I wish Mello would notice me.'"

Near's hands released L having to sit down on the bed before he collapsed.

"I don't believe this…. I didn't mean this!" Near said hysterically, "I can't go to my classes with this!"

"No one can—"

"Oh dear its 7! Class starts in 10 minutes!!" The albino scurried off his bed and changed into his clothes and racing out to his class. L watched sighing as he hid inside Near's book bag, guess he'll just have to tell the boy later.

Xoxoxo

'Oh my optimist prime what am I going to do about the tail?' Near thought as he hurried down the busy hallway, 'My sweatshirt covers the ears but the teacher will surely make me take it off once I get into class.'

L began grumbling curse words as he was collided into text books and spirals peaking out of the bag he noticed a tall male with red hair looking down at him.

"Watch it."

"S-sorry Matt-san," Near apologized grabbing his bag and racing off with a blush across his cheeks. His hood had fallen off but Matt hadn't been looking at him strangely only a bit irritated as though a fly bumped into him. But Mello… he surely seemed to be staring at him weirdly.

"Why couldn't he see the ears or tail?" Near asked into his open bag as he sat in the front of the large college room.

"Oh I was going to explain it to you but you seemed to be in such a hurry I thought you could wait," He continued ignoring the albino's irritated look, "Everyone around you can't see your ears or tail except for your soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Maybe that's why Mello was looking at him weirdly. Maybe he saw the ears!

'No… Don't exaggerate what is most likely far from the truth. Mello could have been looking at me just because he probably has no clue I exist.'

"So who is my soul mate?"

"Ahh what would be the point in telling you?" L asked pulling a sucker that was the size of him out of the bag and began chomping it.

"I bet you don't know who my soul mate is," Near accused pointing his pen at the fairy.

"So? Either way you have to find out who you are destined to be with."

"I don't believe in Destiny."

"I don't think you have a choice but go ahead and be in denial about this whole thing. And I know you are."

Near stayed silent as his teacher walked into the class room and began writing on the chalk board. His concentration was being focused on this whole problem and Mello who was sitting on the other side of the room in the back writing the notes down but kept glancing over at Near.

_If only he would like me… If only…_

Xoxoxo

"Dude Matt… did that albino kid… Near…. Have cat ears?" Mello asked his best friend.

"Mello you drank to much last night, he was not wearing any cat ears," Matt said laughing.

"I swear I saw some," the blond muttered, "But you're probably right. We got so wasted last night. Thank god it didn't give us that bad of a hangover."

"I think we're becoming immune to alcohol now."

"Oh like how you're immune to homework?"

"That's different."

"Suurreee it is."

The two best friends burst out laughing as they entered their classroom sitting in their regular spots. Mello couldn't help but stare at Near who was talking into his backpack. Was his imagination playing tricks on him or was this the effect of drinking so many beers last night.

Because he swore Near was talking to a moving fairy and he had pure white cat ears and a matching tail.

No.

He was defiantly imagining this.

It's impossible for anyone to have animal like body parts. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in before opening them again.

Oh fuck he was defiantly hung over. Because he still had those cat features and no one seemed to notice except for him. Near turned his head eyes locking for a split second before he turned away hiding his face in his note book.

Weird…

Xoxoxo

It was late at night when Near decided he was hungry. Curse him for not eating anything today to nervous about what just happened to him. He padded carefully across the empty campus grounds. Music was playing loudly from frat houses and drunk people were passed out in front of the houses. He hid when a few drunk kids passed by laughing loudly at something that seemed particularly funny but only to someone who was completely buzzed.

'Almost there,' Near was unused to the new ability to see through the dark with his cat-like eyes, "It still feels like this is a dream."

"What's a dream?" A voice asked from behind.

Near nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around to see three older males laughing and walking closer to him. The albino wrinkled his nose at the strong stench of alcohol emitting off of them and knew it would be a good idea to run but for some reason his legs wouldn't allow him.

"Hmmm ain't he a cutie," The taller one purred cupping his face.

"Oh he is. I could use something to release myself, I got all horny and that damn bitch said she wouldn't have sex till she was married," The other one said behind Near.

"Well I guess Gil can go first but leave some for us."

Near's eyes widened when he felt hands skim the edge of his pants.

"N-No!" He choked out when they were being pulled down quickly.

Near squeezed his eyes shut tears falling from them as he waited for whatever the male was going to do to him. But the hands were pulled off of him and grunts were heard from the ground.

"Hey you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

Hesitantly Near opened his eyes to see his crush standing in front of him with the three men knocked out on the floor. The smaller boy nodded his head nervously too scared to pull his pants up. He felt his pants be pulled up and immediately tensed.

"Shh I'm not going to do anything. I just needed to pull your pants up," Mello comforted, "Here come with me. It's not safe for you to be out here alone."

Near didn't answer but allowed himself to be pulled by his crush to where ever Mello was going to bring him.

'I can't be drunk… I swear I felt his tail rub against me and he has the ears,' Mello noted as they passed by lamp lights that Near's ears were quite visable. Now all he had to do is protect the boy from drunks and rapists as he brought him to his dorm then back to where ever the boy's dorm was.

Xoxoxo

If Near could show how excited he was, he defiantly would. But his reputation of being emotionless and extremely smart kind of followed him from first grade to high school and college.

So while he was holding his crush's hand he felt his face heat up and was grateful that he was behind him being pulled and it was dark, except for a few dorm lights on for late studiers and partiers.

They reached Mello's dorm house and punched a few buttons into the password allowing them to enter the room. Mello released Near's hand, much to the albino's disappointment, and opened a door marked 243A.

"Here sit down," Mello motioned to the table set with four chairs, "Matt's not here yet probably still out partying."

The blond looked at the younger boy, "Hey you want anything? You don't seem like you drink beer or alcohol. Do you?"

Near shook his head.

"Well how about some pop?"

Near shook his head again.

Mello was getting slightly annoyed but didn't show it, 'This boy was almost raped,' He reminded himself, "What do you want?"

"Water…"

Mello turned to the kitchen and took out a cup. Near watched as he filled it with water from the sink adding a few ice cubes in it and grabbing himself a beer. Near didn't like ice cubes in his water but he didn't complain. He was already irritating Mello when the male had saved him so he sipped his drink quietly nodding his thanks.

"Your name's Nate right?"

"Near," He whispered so quietly that Mello missed it.

"What was that?" Mello asked sitting across from Near.

"I like to be called Near…"

_Nate has too many painful memories._

"Yeah I know how you feel I rather be called Mello than Micheal," The blond stated taking a swing of his beverage.

Near nodded again.

Mello studied the boy, carefully looking at his ears and tail, 'Am I going crazy or are there really ears on him. I don't recall there being any on him yesterday…'

"You're in my classes aren't you?" Mello asked leaning closer.

Nod.

"Did we meet before? You look familiar…"

_Yeah… We went to middle school and jr. high together where you made fun of me… High school, where you forgot about me as I blended in with the shadows, and I followed you here just to be near you. Guess you forgot…Or you just don't want to remember_

Near shrugged staring into his water memories of his child hood flooding back. But he didn't get a chance to go through them as Mello began speaking again.

"Hey Near why were you outside so late at night. It's extremely dangerous."

Near spoke, his ears twitching back with his face down, "I was going to get something to eat."

Mello leaned closer hand reaching up to the ear, "Why didn't you have food in your dorm?"

"I ran out and didn't eat today… What are you doing?" Near asked wide eyed as Mello's hand began feeling his cat ears.

"They are real…" He whispered trailing his finger up and around the ear.

"Me-Mello please stop it."

Mello snapped his hand back, "I'm sorry. It's just either this is a pretty realistic illusion or you really do have cat ears."

"You can see my ears?" Near asked feeling hope bubble up in his chest.

"You really have ears?"

Near stood up abruptly, "I'm sorry I have to go."

"You can't!" Mello protested standing up.

Near froze looking at Mello.

He mentally hit himself for shouting that out, "I mean you can't it's to dangerous out there for you to walk there alone. Here you can sleep here if you want too."

"Really?" Near almost hit himself for letting the anxious slip in.

"Yeah, we have a pull out couch. Follow me."

Near shuffled over to Mello who was now pulling cushions off the blue couch. Pulling on the handle a bed was extended out with sheets on it.

"I'll go get you a pillow and covers," Mello said walking into another room only to come back with a pillow and covers in his arms.

He set the objects on the pullout bed grabbing his beer bottle again. Near thanked him with a nod placing the pillow in the area where his head would go then straightened out the covers.

"You're a bit of a neat freak hm?" Mello joked.

"I like to prepare my bed before I sleep in it…"

Mello raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off, the boy was strange as it is.

"So about the cat features…. How did you get them? And why does it seem I am the only one who can see it."

Near tensed occupying himself with his covers, "I do not know what you are speaking of."

Near felt a hand grasp his tail and he yelped out jumping foreword into the bed. He rolled onto his back pulling his body closer.

"I was right you do have cat ears and a tail," Mello grinned and leaned foreword over the boy hands propped on either side.

"Yes I do…" Near muttered not comfortable with his crush looming over him.

"Why?" Mello asked curious.

"I don't think I believe it myself yet."

"Tell me I won't laugh, promise."

"…."

"Please."

Near opened his mouth to speak but something flew in front of him. And that something happened to be a very pissed off L.

"L?"

"Where were you?! I was so worried. You went out when I told you not too. Do you know what could have happened to you? It's lucky I already tagged you or else I wouldn't be able to find you."

"Tagged me?"

"Yes. When you weren't looking I popped a tablet that allows me to find the human I am overlooking," L explained.

The chibi turned around and glared at Mello, "And who are you?"

"Mello… And you are a fairy?"

"Yes I am. Shocked?"

"Not as I am that Near has cat ears…"

"He can see them?" L asked happily.

Near nodded blushing.

"Well I guess you found your soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Mello echoed.

"Yes. The person who can see Near's cat features is destined to be together with him."

Mello's eyes widened and he pulled back. Near felt his heart drop and crack at the blonde's face.

'He's going to hate me… No he already does…'

"And the only way for you to make him stay yours is to take him," L smirked at the blushing faces, "Yes it's awkward to hear this but it's what we were sent down here for."

"I have to do what for Near, someone I don't know that well, just because we are _soul mates?_"

"You two are destined for each other. Tied together by fate. No matter where you two are you will always find one another."

Near blushed and tried to hide his face in his sleeves.

"So I don't have a say in this?" Mello argued placing his hands on his hips.

"You'd think you would be happy finding your soul mate this easily. Others would give an arm or leg for this. Selfish," L tsked.

"Whoa I am not being selfish. It's just… this is all new to me," Mello muttered.

"I know how you feel. I just found out this mourning also," Near spoke up moving to kneeling position, "If you don't want me here I'll leave now—"

"No you can stay. It's just I don't think I can believe this… I just need to think," Mello looked at his watch, "You sleep. I need to go find my room mate. He's probably passed out on campus."

"Okay…" Near pulled the covers over him snuggling into the covers once he was sure Mello left the room he pulled his knees closer to him.

"L?" He called out.

"Yes Near?" Very quiet wings were heard fluttering over.

"Do you think Mello would ever like me?"

"He's your soul mate darling. He will come to his senses eventually," L said soothingly resting on Near's pillow.

'I just don't want him to think he's forced to like me,' Near thought sadly, 'I want him to like me with free will.'

Xoxoxo

By the time Mello found Matt, who was passed out in the fountain, brought him back to their dorm, through him on his bed, checked on the neko who was suppose to be his soul mate, then went to sleep, woke up and went to the kitchen. He saw that Near was gone and the couch was remade. He thought the whole thing was a dream except for the note on the counter.

_-Mello,_

_I'm sorry you are dragged into this by thinking you are forced to be my soul mate. But you are not obligated to do this. I for one will not speak to you anymore so don't feel like you need to speak with me against your will. I just ask you to keep this quiet even though I know you will. I mean no one can see L or my… unique features except for only you. But if you need me to do anything for you I will._

_-Near_

'So it wasn't a dream,' Mello thought holding the piece of paper rereading what Near wrote.

_But if you need me to do anything for you I will._

"What does that mean?"

Xoxoxo

Saying Mello was annoyed was an understatement.

He was damn right pissed.

He was trying to talk to Near but the younger boy kept avoiding him. Sitting on the other side of the class room, walking in the opposite direction, and any other way to not speak with him. To top it all off the blond didn't know where Near's dorm was which was a downside in trying to find him. And it's been more than a week.

"Why do you even want to talk with him?" Matt asked pressing some buttons on his D.S., "I mean you didn't care to speak with him in high school so why now?"

"He was in our high school?" Then something snapped in his mind, "Oh yeah! He was also in our Jr. high and middle school! He was that albino freak we made fun of."

"Wow… Now I know why he won't talk to you," Matt joked, "He probably remembers all those mean things we did to him."

"We stopped during high school," Mello countered.

"Yeah but we ignored him like everyone else."

Mello spotted a familiar white blob walk out of house B, 'There he is.'

"I'll see you in class later Matt!" Mello ran off towards Near carefully making sure the albino didn't spot him.

Matt rolled his eyes and walked in the direction of his dorm muttering how Mello should just kiss the boy already.

"Near!" Near froze when arms wrapped around his waist he began struggling out of the grip.

"Near's it's just me calm down," Mello's voice cooed trying to stop the boy.

The albino stopped moving but his body was still tense. Small hands where placed on Mello's linked hands pushing them off.

The blond released him turning him around, "Why have you been avoiding me?!"

"Because Mello does not wish to be forced to be with me," Near muttered backing up.

"Well I am only nervous that someone I don't know to well is somehow destined to be with me…"

"Which is why I have not spoken with you," Near whispered hiding the hurt in his eyes.

Mello missed the moment that the painful emotion flashed across the yellow eyes but his ears were down in a sad droopy manner along with his tail so he easily knew that he was somehow gloomy.

'You would think he would be sad to be forced with me like I am confused.'

"Now if you may I need to go study for a particular important test," Near turned away and began walking towards the library avoiding getting stuck in a big crowd.

Before Mello could call out to the albino, he was gone.

Xoxoxo

TBC

:D hoped you like it…If you want more review and this time I do have a plot!

Don't yell at me if you are waiting for an update for the sheep and the vampire… I am beginning to type it up slowly but surely... Like a word a day… :gets pelted with fruit: I deserved that XD

Review pwease :3


	2. Growing farther away

Me: Heyyy peoples w I finally updated &Is like attacked…& xox

D: sorry about it though, had to refind this page and this boy who went to my jr high died on Monday. It was real depressing, even though I didn't know him well he was still part of what I call my school's kin, so it was a sad day.

RIP Nick H. 11/18/08 Rest in Peace

Enjoy the chapter X3

Xoxoxo

Near blankly stared at the page before him. To others it would like he was intently studying the page. But in reality he was thinking.

_About a certain blond._

"_Well I am only nervous that someone I don't know to well is somehow destined to be with me…"_

'You know me Mello. You've known me better than anyone else. At school you knew my routine by heart. What I would eat and when. What my favorite hobbies are. And where to find me by a certain time. Matt made fun of you countless of times because it was as though you were stalking me…'

The albino stared down at the book before closing it he couldn't study under these conditions, 'I need a walk to clear my head.'

It was brisk outside as he crossed a path behind one of the classrooms. It wasn't night yet but it wasn't evening, it was in between. It looked as though the sun was resting on the horizon with only an hour or two of light to show.

Near hurried to get to his spot before night fully engulfed the area dodging tree branches and sticks on the way. He came out of the forest and walked slowly over to a secluded body of water that was closed in by large oak trees. The albino would always come down here to think and to avoid. He would sit here for hours and be undisturbed because if someone wanted to find him they would have to cross the small forest and most of the kids there rather drink and mess around then go hiking through a bundle of trees. Once Near even fell asleep by the lake listening to the wave's crash against the shore. But he made sure not to do that again.

The water was extremely clean and was full of life making Near want to jump in. But he still had a fear of water that forced him not to. It happened when he was still in high school when one of the boys thought it would be funny to dunk him under the water for more than the appropriate time. He woke up in the Nurse's office later that day.

A bird let out a cry as it flew into the water then dove out with a fish in its beak. The feathers were a deep red and it disappeared into the clouds.

'It looks like a Scarlet Ibis…'

Near laid on his back with his eyes shut letting the noises of the ecosystem lull him to sleep.

Xoxoxo

"Matt have you seen Near at all?" Mello asked letting his eyes search around the campus.

"No Mello I haven't. Did he run from you again?"

"Maybe…" Mello replied sulking.

"Wow Mels, you need to find him and apologize for all the shit you've done to him when he was little."

Mello stood there, "But I don't know where he is."

"Did you check his dorm?"

"Yes."

"Library?"

"Yes. And the lunchroom, all the classrooms he has, and all around campus."

"…."

"What?"

"You are just like yourself in Jr. high. Always stalking the poor boy, knowing exactly where to go," Matt chuckled, "I swear I'm surprised he never gave you a restraining order… No scratch that I do know why."

"Why?" Mello asked confused.

Matt shook his head as he walked back to his dorm shouting back at Mello, "Go find him and ask him yourself!"

"…. Fine," Mello looked around noting how the sun was just a few minutes from fully going down. He had to find Near before night for fear something or someone might get him.

Mello went through a list of places he already checked till he realized even though he checked the whole campus Near might not be on campus. Worry struck the blond, 'What if someone kidnapped him! Or worse!'

'Okay, okay, calm down Mels. If I were Near and I wanted to get away from people were would I go? ….. THE FOREST!' Mello bolted to the forest dodging branches that were extremely close to hitting him in the face.

He came to a halt when he spotted a white fluff ball under a tree just a few feet from the water. Upon closer inspection he instantly knew it was Near curled up into a ball. Mello examined the boy in the moonlight taking in how innocent and pure he looked as his hand began twirling his white curly lock. The blond snapped back to reality seeing as it was pitch black and there would be predators out lurking for something this untainted like Near.

"Near," He whispered shaking the boy.

"Nnnn," Near turned to the side curling more into himself his tail wrapping around him.

"Near."

"Nnnn not now L," Near groaned padding at his ear.

Mello couldn't help but chuckle when he picked up the boy bridal style and he cuddled into his chest. He began his walk to his dorm sidestepping kids who were drunk or sleeping.

'Wow… It's a no wonder we're known as the party school… Once its night and bars open we're out.'

Once they made it to Mello's dorm he placed Near on his bed.

"Good night," Mello whispered rubbing Near's cat ears.

"Mmm… Mello," Near purred his hands shooting out and gripping Mello's shirt.

Mello froze his heart beating faster as Near tugged him foreword beside him.

"Mello," He repeated pressing his body against Mello's as though he were a stuffed doll.

He felt heat reaching his cheeks when Near began pressing a kiss on Mello's chest, "N-Near?"

Black eyes snapped open he released his grip and pushed himself away, "So-sorry!"

"Near it's okay—"

Near scooted back his tail shot straight up as he fell off the side of the bed. Mello rushed to the side quickly to make sure he was okay. Near was lying on his back, knee up, ears bent back along with his tail lying lifelessly on the ground, and face flushed clearly from embaressment.

"Near! You okay?"

"Y-yeah." No.. No he was not. He was dreaming of his crush as one of his stuffed dolls that he slept with and couldn't help but kiss back the doll. Unknowingly to him he did that in reality.

'Oh megatron Mello must want to kick me out.'

"Sorry," Near muttered getting up quickly.

"Near it's fi—" Mello was interrupted as Matt opened their dorn door announcing he was there.

"Mello! Let's go get some drinks! I hear Lance is having a party at his dorm!"

Near took the time Mello was distracted to run out the door.

"Bye Matt-san."

"Near!" Mello shouted, "Damn it!"

"Ne-Near?" Matt said confused, "Mel what happ—"

"Not now Matt, help get Near before someone rapes him!"

Near used all his power to keep running and not look back. He couldn't believe he just did that in front of Mello!

'He must hate me!' Near stopped by a bench pulling at his hair completely overwhelmed with unwelcomed emotions, "He must really hate my guts."

"Well whoever that person is, he's one big idiot."

Near whipped around and looked at the figure in front of him.

TBC

Will Mello and Matt get Near before something happens to him. Where's L? And who's this man. Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
